mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Homestuck: Act 6 Act 6
Act length Hey, why doesn't the template for this page have "unknown" under last page and total length? 17:42, June 14, 2013 (UTC)HBMmaster :It's fixed now. The template defaults to "unknown" if you don't include the "length" or "end" parameter, but if you include the parameters but leave the values blank, it leaves them blank instead of defaulting to "unknown". -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 05:36, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Rose's corrupted text Using notepad set to Courier 10pt, the text lines up perfectly. I dissected each frame for anything useful and came up with this: TT: I seem to have been deposited on Lolar. TT: Sure. TT: I believe Jade has officially gone grimbark. TT: She ##### it was acting against orders. She has split us up, keeping us ### #####eu to our own planets. TT: I believe she's functioning at the behest of the Condesce, the one super#####of ###g# ## on ##er control, ########## TT: ############he's after ###############our ############### ### while #################### and ########################## ##############appears to be ###erse, for the ## #s###has###vi### and grouped us. She may still have a purpose for us. TT: I think however John has managed to elude her. Have you heard from him? TT: Dave, I'm having trouble understanding you. Some of it may be wrong, but it's close because the letters have to match what the Courier font provides. The rest of it is beyond recognition, completely blacked out or missing in every frame. Taneth (talk) 18:56, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :Looks like someone went to the trouble of deciphering it all through a very thorough method, would we say we trust it? 05:15, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't see why not. I'll add the link unless someone decides its trustworthy enough to put directly on the page. Crystal6 (talk) 20:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Holy crap, that's awesome. I couldn't get paint to give me the correct font size in bold. (I don't have photoshop). Taneth (talk) 13:12, June 17, 2013 (UTC) From the author of the previous, ARquiusprite decoded. Looks like Hussie is onto us. Alexnobody (talk) 00:54, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :I'm all for adding these to the article. What does everybody else think? 04:50, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't see why not. People come here to more thoroughly understand what they just read. This seems like the most literal application of that purpose. Alexnobody (talk) 22:41, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright cool. I'll add it to the page with an "unofficial but very thorough translation" disclaimer. 08:12, August 2, 2013 (UTC) ...Do we even want this one on the page? 07:41, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :Bump, yes or no? 03:21, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Wouldn't you want to know how Leprechauns mate? The2ndplayer (talk) 03:44, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Updates Please update on time, there's usually one every day and the MSPA Wiki doesn't update till almost the next day. 01:45, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :I just updated this page like ten minutes ago, what the hell are you talking about? I have MSPAnotify and I can confirm that when an update happens, I document it immediately if lp2277 hasn't already beat me to the punch. 01:57, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT CONFLICT :The wiki is usually updated several minutes after the update, for example it has already been updated before you posted this message. You might be seeing an old version of the page due to caching, try to clear it by hard refreshing your page by pressing Ctrl+F5 or by adding the following string onto the end of a wiki page's url: ?action=purge :Also anyone can update the page, if no one does that likely means anyone who is willing to do so likely isn't online, likely due to sleep, school, work, or other in real life stuff. - The Light6 (talk) 02:01, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't know why but for me the wiki is almost always updated at least a copule of hours after the update and I don't know how to use the links enough to do it myself. Theories Moved to Forum:Act 6 Act 6 Speculation. Scratching? I just wanted to ask why in intermission 2 there is still scratching if there is no disk 3 and disk 2 was repaired (I might have overlooked something so please clarify) 17:32, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :It's due to Caliborn's sabotage of the Act 6 Act 6 Supercartridge at the beginning of the act. He stuffed it with special stardust and candy corn so it wouldn't work properly. 17:39, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Right, I had forgotten that... Thanks! 21:49, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Gigapause So with the gigapause announced, and given our usual tendency to split up act coverage on a per update basis, I have to ask how we plan to handle the last chunk of the story. 01:26, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :When I wrote the Problem Sleuth recaps, my approach was to read through the story and mentally divide it into chunks containing enough information to comfortably fit inside a bullet point (usually 3 to 6 lines long). That's probably how I'd approach the giga-update as well (except for the final animation, of course, since that's probably going to need its own page). 04:12, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :...and apparently it's still possible that the final chapters will be released over the course of several days instead of all at once, so yeah. 04:43, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Well discounting further subdivisions there are 8 acts/subsubacts/subsubintermisions left, one per day would still spread the final update(s) out over a week which would fit the potential time schedule that soft owl hints at. That wouldn't help at all for our handling of it because we were always going to split it down the act lines, even if it was a single massive update. So yeah, it would need to be spread out over a period greater than 8 days for it to have a chance to help our subdivision. ::That being said, A6A6A1 was released as a single update and we cover it as such and it is only about a paragraph in length. A6A6A2 was released as multiple updates yet if you look at it it seems short enough that you could probably condense it down to a single one if you wanted to. So I think we do have a baseline, if any of the acts/subsubacts/subsubintermisions are short enough we don't worry about breaking them up, just do them as a single thing. Also consider that Hussie hinted that one of them might be a single page like I2 or A6A4 which of course would naturally be listed as a single thing anyhow. ::So a quick estimate would probably have about 3 things we don't have to worry about breaking up with only 5 that we do have to worry about. - The Light6 (talk) 01:42, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Come to think of it, whenever this gigaupd8 hits we'll have bigger problems to address: a huge amount of material to cover, a lot of anonymous edits to sift through for vandalism and general incorrectness, and possibly other unforeseen issues. 16:28, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :SN and I have actually already talked about that. At the moment our idea is to see if we can talk to Wikia and see if they will use site protect on us (because they seem reluctant to hand control over that feature to admin wikis). - The Light6 (talk) 23:12, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm half expecting A6A6A6 to be itself split up into 6 sub-sub-sub-acts as a nice recursive meta-joke - though I'd hope those would each be much shorter - like a page each maybe. Even so, it may be premature to assume we know the structure of future acts ahead of time. Even leaving those empty header sections seems silly. How hard is it to add the headers once you know for sure what they're actually going to be? 17:44, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Removal of Act 6 Act 6 Act 3 It seems that A6A6A3 was removed. What shall we do about the entry. } 03:58, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :We leave it, we might note in the trivia about how the updated was added, removed, and then subsequently added again (when it happens). But there is no rush, we can see how it plays out and what news posts/tweets are made first. - The Light6 (talk) 04:38, October 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Even after the removal of A6A6A3, the image is still accessible via cdn. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 10:31, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Terezi's retcons Should we start a page with a list of the new passworded retcons? They seem significantly more substantial than the arms and the oil, and it would probably be helpful, once they stack up, to have a reference for the impacts of each one. Maybe a chart would look nice, with Password/Point in Timeline/Instructions/Effects on canon. Also, how are retcons being addressed on the wiki? I've seen a few sandboxes, are there official articles yet? (Posting this here since it seems most relevant.) ConcreteSunshine (talk) 05:27, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Scratches Puppet: Gamzee Moved to Talk:Ongoing gags Homosuck Perhaps I didn't see it on the page or am late to the party, but...I'm starting to think that the original(pre-manga, pre-clay) Homosuck characters are meant to resemble the original MSPA characters. Think about it, the unmistakable paperclip mouth, the legged rectangle body... In the attached picture, I demonstrate. Scrapping together a fake Homestuck sprite for the Jailbreak guy, there is definitely a resemblance. S.P. Sour (talk) 15:42, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :I thought that might have been a little obvious (to me anyway), but it might be worth noting. ::I have to agree with ylimegirl, especially given the whole style was centered around the "boggle vacantly at these shenanigans" panel from way earlier in Homestuck. 12:54, May 11, 2015 (UTC) "Some country in Europe" The page seems to update at 7 PM EST in the US - that means it's midnight in only a few countries - the UK, Ireland, Iceland, and Portugal (also west Africa, but that's not Europe). I was thinking there was a joke here in that most of Europe is on the same time zone - pretty much all of western (mainland) Europe except Portugal in fact. But that would require it to update one hour earlier. Or maybe it does and I'm just late in noticing? 01:06, June 3, 2015 (UTC) split this page up? this article is HELLA long as you guys can probably all see - in my opinion it could use a split, though in the case of the caliborn acts and intermission 3 it's kinda debatable if they should have their own pages. so maybe we could give a page for the act as a whole, give a section for each sub-act, and for the longer ones (intermissions 1,2,4,5) we could say "Main article: Act 6 Act 6 Intermission X". should we do something like this? in my opinion having the whole sub-act all in one page, where some of its sub-sub-acts are as long as the other sub-acts that do have their own pages, is kinda unwieldy. Cookiefonster (talk) 15:45, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :I just did a quick check, and (keeping in mind that A6A6 is a mere 13 pages shorter than Act 5 Act 2, which means 1-3 more updates) the A5A2 article is 13,000 characters longer. The A6A6 article, at least, has plenty more sub-sections you can skip to pretty easily when reading it. This isn't to say we can't/shouldn't do what you're suggesting, but maybe it's not as bad as it seems? 19:40, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::hm that's interesting. one thing to note in favor of doing a split is that a6a6's subdivisions have been referred to by hussie himself as "acts". Cookiefonster (talk) 00:31, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :::True, and also you could flip my argument, and say that because we do have a long page with more subdivisions than A5A2, that's more reason to split it up. Another fix, of course, could be to go back and trim a lot of the update summaries that were tbh mostly written by me for this page. 00:38, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::would descriptions like "John, Dave, and Karkat catch up on each other, and discuss romance" be too short? Cookiefonster (talk) 18:20, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::I think we need a third party opinion, honestly, like ylimegirl or someone? I probably am going into too much detail, but I feel like that's also too little? Maybe something in between? Like, the question is how much detail is important, especially if anyone uses these pages as a summary. 22:10, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It seems I have been summoned! Um. Yeah, somewhere in the middle would be good. I can help touch that up if needed, considering I also cleaned up the PXS page. I think specifics from the conversation aren't entirely needed, but we should convey what is happening in the scene. Uh, I'm not very good at phrasing this am I? Well, the specific glitched conversations can be deleted because I'm pretty sure people know how to click links. Resetting indent - I went ahead and did that one specific suggestion, I think that alone helped a lot. I've talked to one person tonight, at least, about this, so we have some confirmation on the general usage of these pages: they and their friends use the Acts pages to review and pick up on stuff they might've missed. Basically they thought the level of detail was good? I am, obviously, biased in supporting that claim, but it doesn't mean I'm not trying; I've put a lot of effort into being far less long winded for the update summaries as of late. Also, ylime, something appears to be wrong with your sig? I kinda fixed it just know by changing the template quotes to block parens (I do not know real terms here), I'm honestly not sure why it pasted in your whole userpage. 05:49, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :That was just me being a dumb-dumb. Has been fixed. FYI, "()" are called parenthesis, "[]" are called brackets, and "{}" are called braces. The more you know! ::ok, this has kinda diverted topics. i personally think my proposal could work well but does anyone have anything else to add? Cookiefonster (talk) 18:42, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, I thought about this a lot over the past few days, and actually I think this could work, in fact? At first I was worried it'd be unnecessary, or that the layout would be confusing, but seeing your sandbox page, it looks pretty easy to implement, and it looks really nice too. In a way, it even highlights how A6A6 is "taken over by Caliborn" in some senses, and we'd only really need to make some minor changes to the navbox and sub-sub-act links on the various act pages for it. Plus, despite what I said before, it'd take only a little over 13 updates to make this page longer than the A5A2 page, which was itself pushing it, and we're slowly approaching that mark, so I've changed my mind. I say, go for it! 02:43, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Sync infoboxes for individual pages? Basically I'm suggesting that the infoboxes on this page and the ones on the individual sub-sub-act pages always be in sync by making them separate templates and then just putting the templates on both pages. Sporkaganza (talk) 08:03, September 4, 2015 (UTC)